This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
It is challenging to integrate and place multiple radiators of an multiband antenna assembly within a single structure, e.g., under the same radome of a single roof-mount antenna system, etc. It is especially hard to place one or more of Long Term Evolution (LTE) multi-input-multi-output (MIMO) radiators, Wi-Fi radiators, and Global Positioning System (GPS) radiators into a single vehicular antenna system. Thus, conventional vehicular antenna systems, even with small and low profile antennas, tend to have limited bandwidth covering.